1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing timing information for providing multimedia application services and a method of synchronizing multimedia application services, and more particularly, to a method of providing timing information for providing multimedia application services of a hybrid delivery service delivered from different servers by a plurality of media objects configuring a single service and a method of synchronizing multimedia application services.
2. Related Art
An MPEG media transport (MMT) is a new media transport standard technology that is ambitiously developing in a moving picture experts group (MPEG) system sub-working group.
An MPEG-2 system, a standard for functions such as packetization, synchronization, multiplexing, or the like, that are required to deliver audio video (AV) contents in a broadcast network standardizes an MPEG-2 transport stream technology and has been prevalently used. However, a network the MPEG-2 TS is inefficient under new environment in which a network is based on All Internet protocol (All IP).
Therefore, the Joint Technical Committee (JTC) 1 of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) and the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), subcommittee (SC) 29, working group (WG) 11 (ISO/IEC/JTC1/SC29/WG11) MPEG recognizes a need of a new media transport standard in consideration of new media transport environment and media transport environment expected in the future and starts MMT standardization. As standardization for the MMT that is currently being performed in the MPEG in June, 2011, a technology under consideration (TuC) document and working draft (WD) version 2.0 ISO/IEC/JTC1/SC29/WG11 N11953 “Working Draft of MPEG Media Transport” (March, 2011, Geneva, Swiss) have been published.
In the MMT service, different media objects may be delivered from a plurality of different servers to a single client apparatus through heterogeneous network environment. In this case, the client apparatus needs to serve a plurality of received media objects in an integrated type.
However, a synchronization method in an in-band signaling scheme or an out-of-band signaling scheme that appropriately serves the plurality of media objects delivered under different heterogeneous network environments in a single integrated type is not provided.